DESCRIPTION: The Mayo Clinic Comprehensive Metabolomics Research Core (MCCMRC) integrates mass spectrometry and NMR Spectroscopy to measure metabolite concentrations and their in vivo dynamics using state of the art Stable isotope techniques. In addition, we propose an outreach and education program which will support feasibility studies and provide education and training opportunities to investigators wishing to utilize these techniques. The MCCMRC will expand services over those currently provided to cater the increasing needs of investigators at a regional and national level. Our services include large scale and targeted metabolomic profiling and measurement of stable isotopes in multiple metabolites, in an integrated fashion that allows us to track changes in metabolite concentration and the underlying rates of appearance and disappearance. This will enable mapping of alterations in dynamic metabolic networking in physiology as well as in pathological states. Clinique features of our program include the use of stable isotopes in diabetes, aging, cardiovascular and lipid research as well as phospometabolomic and pharmacometabolomic approaches. The program is integrated with the Proteomic, Genomic and Pharmacogenomic centers and is supported by a common Bioinformatics/biostatistics core. In addition, we are integrated closely to the major translational research programs in Mayo Clinic including the Centers of Individualized Medicine, Regenerative Medicine, Cancer, Alzheimer, Microbiome and Aging as well as the CTSA. This allows rapid translation of the findings to clinical practice thereby improving human health and patient care. The application offers an opportunity to develop networks with other national centers offering translational approaches to metabolomic technology. We will offer analytical services as well as expertise on study design, mathematical modeling, sample collection and data analysis to institutional, regional and national investigators. MCCMRC will expand our ability to offer a visiting scientists program of workshops, short-term training and didactic courses in order to educate them on the potential of metabolomics tools for research but also on the application of these techniques to their research protocols. In addition, we will leverage institutional training and career development and develop a curriculum and hands-on training program centered on metabolic training in the participating institutions. We will also offer pilot and feasibility funds to pursue innovative approaches to research based on metabolomics. The MCCMRC has an administrative core that will coordinate and integrate all activities of the education, training and feasibility program as well as the technology cores.